Timeline
ATTENTION: this article is due for a rewrite amiright. everything in here is subject to change very soon. This is a collection of notable events in order from oldest to latest. Stages Time is split into Stages, with each stage ending with a major event that leads to the next stage. The Stages are further categorized into Eras. The three main stages are: Creation, Barbaric, and Modern Stages. The events deemed important, and the times of the Eras were made by a group of selected Kenat historians and scholars. Before, events were only separated by the years they occured in which caused much conflict, especially with the nature of the universe before time. Creation Stage This Stage was mainly governed by the Immortals, and their creation. The end of the Stage is marked by the creation of the free-willed species, Kenats, and subsequent will-freeing of the Orblorngs and Fusens. Summary At the genesis of the universe, there was nothing. No light to take in, no physical or intangible objects or forces. Just an idea of a universe leeching off of another, unidentified universe. However, voice spoke up with ancient tounge. The voice split the unknown boundaries of the universe, waking up the first manefestation of something. The primordial being, The Dreamer, had arisen. The voice wanted nothing but creation, and slowly moved The Dreamer into thinking, and creating. Only spheres were created from sizes of the smallest moons to the largest galaxies, these spheres being perfectly round with no indents. No friction would be created on your skin if one would touch it. The voice was tired of nothing but spheres, egging The Dreamer on to make light, to color the spheres, and lighten the universe. The Dreamer made imperfections in his creations, something he would despise and start to loathe the voice for. The Dreamer was quickly pushed on to make more from nothing but his hands and mind. How could someone who knew and had nothing know how to make something so fast? The voice kept testing The Dreamer's patience, resulting in solids, liquids, gasses, and plasmas. Mixes of these pure substances were spread all across the universe, the spheres now looking and feeling nothing like they had before. The Dreamer suddenly stopped, and glanced at his creations around him. None of them were of his own creative merit. All were made by the voice, and The Dreamer felt like nothing but a slave to the voice's commands. He unknowingly created emotion in his revelation, and cried. The voice demanded him to stop, but any opposition would only make the cries sound worse and worse. It got to the point where the screaming of millions of damned souls, forced to be tortured for the rest of eternity would be a much better substitute than the absolute assault on the ears that was The Dreamer's crying. The voice had enough, and used all of his energy to rebirth into (Diamond Guy (I haven't decided on a name yet)). With his pointed corners, (Diamond Guy) stabbed The Dreamer. All senses of conciousness were created in that moment, as well as the night sky. The inky black of space was made from The Dreamer's blood, quickly filling up the universe and drowning The Dreamer himself. Nothing but the voice and his creative endeavors surrounded by the deepest black lay after The Dreamer's death. (diamond guy) was desperate, taking all the remnants of the dreamer he had to make two more beings. He thought that at the very least one of these beings would be willing to listen to his command. Tenefil and Lumefil were created with the most concentrated tears of The Dreamer, leaving white spots in the sky that would much later be classified as psuedo-stars. However, the voice used so much energy to make that he was immobile. He could not speak nor defend himself, only moving his primitive eyes to look around him. His creations retained the memories of The Dreamer, and he was swiftly trapped in a dimension where he could neither destroy or create. This was the first collaboration and creation between Lumefil and Tenefil, but soon their different moralities would make nothing but conflict. Tenefil and Lumefil had thoughts of their own, creative energies flowed through them leaving them to be able to create on their own accord. They knew that moving, physical beings could be made, so they made some modeled after themselves. They both chose planets that they thought was the best for what their visions of themselves would be comfortable on. Of course, their creations looked nothing like them as they couldn't see their own physical manifestations. Orblorngs were made by Lumefil on (Orblorng Homeplanet), a planet which had a vibrant green ground that matched most of the Orblorng's skin color. Fusens were made by Tenefil on (Fusen Homeplanet) whose moon was always covering the sun, making a frozen red planet with toxic air. How Orblorngs and Fusens were made differed. Lumefil made sure to make something out of nothing, not disturbing her father's previous work. Tenefil, however, used nothing but what his father had made to fine-tune his creation, leaving holes within surrounding planets. Lumefil thought her brother's creation method was wasteful and uncreative, while Tenefil thought his sister's was of creation was a waste of energy and uninspired. They somehow found more things to hate each other about, making a conflict that would last for centuries. However, both of their creations were not moving. They were confused, and tried anything to make them start moving when all they had to do was reflect on the past. This made time, and the passing of it. This technically means that everything, from (Diamond Dude's) booming voice to the death and psuedo-recreation of The Dreamer all happened within a singular point of time. With their creations moving, they both experimented with what they could do. But when they saw their creations make things out of thin air, they selfishly banished this in order to stop any future uprising. They grew paranoid of their creations, but couldn't bear to destroy all the hard word they'd spent on them. Instead, they injected their morals and ideas on a perfect world into the species' minds, essentialy binding all their wills to their respective creator's'(?) while still leaving at least some semblance of free will in the beings. This alleviated the fears of their own creations, but this fear was instead turned to each other. Tenefil had learned, in secret, that if he forced a Fusen to do a specific ritual, Tenefil would gain more power. Lumefil oversaw this, and started to force her beings to worship her, causing Tenefil to force his creations to worship him instead. A race of belief was in motion, and once all mortal creatures were worshipping their patron Immortal daily, the first war of the universe was had. Lumefil and Tenefil were of equal power, and could not destroy each other. However, they could destroy each other's creations by using their respective armaments. Lumefil was the first to strike, and ordered the first Orblorng warriors to not kill, but rather persuade. The Orblorng tounge was of the sweetest melody. Sounds of brass and string instruments filled Fusen ears, and the influence exponentially spread when the Fusens began to convince themselves to turn over sides. Some Fusens were not convinced, and were forced to kill traitors. However, killing traitors wouldn't only decrease Lumefil's power, but Tenefil's as well, so a main portal was made in the Fusen capital where they could teleport to a random spot on (Orblorng Home Planet) and begin their slaughter. Meanwhile, rituals became muddled due to confusion, leading to new Immortals being unintentionally made. Groups branching off of the -fil siblings' were made, bringing new immortals to the world. However, these Immortals were so powerless compared to the -fil siblings, that they couldn't see each other. The new Immortals thought the-fil siblings were but a myth, while the -fil siblings blew the incorrect worship off as honest mistakes. The new Immortals were assigned to Subjects. For example, the first death caused one Immortal to become the Immortal of Death, taking on the image of the first mortal death in the universe. The Immortals of Warfare, Decay, Competition, Destruction, Deceit, Domination, Emotions, and etc. were birthed. The forms these Immortals took were always of the first mortal who discovered the subject, the most devoted to the subject, or the subject personified. In the war, Lumefil was smart enough to make small, temporary portals rather than a large, central one that was forever opened and the only way of transportation. Using this knowledge of only one Fusen portal to her advantage, she ordered her Orblorng warriors to attack and destroy the main portal at all costs. Hordes of Orblorngs were sent, their semisolid bodies phasing together to make an ocean of green with yellow spots, all charging toward the Fusen capital. Fusen citizens blindly waved their domestic weapons while Fusen warriors were unafraid to die for their cause. Many Orblorng inner shells were cracked, and many Fusen eyeballs were burst. The city was left in complete disarray with bodies of both sides littering the streets. Nothing of this scale had been done before, and most importantly to Lumefil, the portal was about to be destroyed. Fusens attempting to attack the wall of Orblorngs were drowned within the semi-solid body, and the portal finally collapsed. The size of the portal ensured that none of the surrounding area would survive after collapse. The entire capital was nothing but a smoldering crater. The Immortals were furious, and no longer thought of the -fil siblings as a myth, but as an absolutely real threat they couldn't see. They had souls coming in from all around without anywhere to put them. The Immortals didn't have enough power to make a new dimension, even if they all put their energies together. Instead, souls were temporarily held within the prison dimension that (Diamond Dude) was held in. The souls who went to the dimension wren't at all happy, as they had nothing but an orange diamond the size of a skyscraper in some type of stasis, and their fellow souls. The Immortals did, however, terraform a planet between the two warring homeworlds to their liking. This would be the temporary home of the immortals, where they could not be touched but could still watch over the two species. After their home was established, the Immortals all made an effort to increase their power by talking to Orblorng and Fusen zealots, and convinicing them to worship them alongside the -fil siblings. This didn't result in a war, but rather a friendly competition between the Immortals to see which one was the most powerful, and a wager was set that the one who had the most power at the end of the war would be the "Ruler" of the Immortals. While the immortals were basking in friendly competition, death, famine and disease riddled the remaining million Fusens. Their leader was devestated after the collapse of the portal, and instead turned to Lumefil's way of creation. He saw this as a necesary evil, and rallied all of the remaining Fusens for a final stand. The Orblorngs couldn't decimate them without consequence, and Tenefil had the perfect plan. Tenefil bent the light around the Fusens to make them appear as Orblorngs. This was the first example of visible shapeshifting recorded, while physical shapeshifting was already presented by the Orblorngs. The only thing different about the disguised Funsens from the Orblorngs was their voices, and their physical body shape. Tenefil teleported each and every one of the disguised Fusens across the Orblorng home planet. Lumefil couldn't tell the difference, and neither could the citizens. The Fusens tried their best to blend in, and the Orblorngs were naive enough to think of these new arrivals as being birthed from the planet. After roughly a Universal Month, Tenefil spoke to each Fusen individually, giving an inspiring speech tailored to each Fusen's experience in life. Each Fusen knew what had to be done. At the opportune time, when each Orblorng was going by their daily activity, thinking the war was over after the portal was destroyed, they would be killed. The day came, and each Fusen revealed themselves and their weapon, using their guttural screams as an intimidation tactic. Millions were killed, with each Fusen having at least one kill on them. The most one Fusen managed to kill was roughly three thousand by using nothing but their sheer intimidation and location to kill as many as they could. Some Fusens were not so lucky, however, with vigilante Orblorngs drowning them, or getting killed by formerly retired Orblorng warriors. It was still a slaughter, however, and the surviving Fusens, now being twenty-five hundred thousand, migrated to more heavily populated areas to continue their bloodied crusade. What was once a species of millions of members was now reduced to only about five hundred-thousand, a 2:1 against the Fusens, but still managable. The Fusens may have been victorious if they lost all their courage, and the Orblorngs may have won if they gave up their fear of killing and death, but none of this happened due to the -fil siblings both having as much power as the Immortals that were still competing to see which one would rule. Thus, they could see each other. Tenefil and Lumefil both observed the Immortals, frightening them, but later conversing. The Immortals shared their stories of companionship and friendliness, while the -fil siblings admitted their fear of each other, rather than any connection. The -fil siblings agreed to meet, and shrunk to fit on the Home of the immortals. There, all of the created Immortals and -fil siblings discussed what they had thought of each other, how worship works, the fundamentals of the universe that a now dead man made, and the subject or mortality. While the Fusens were still prowling for more Orblorngs to kill, the -fil siblings learned of how souls were being sent to the dimension where (Diamond Dude) was being held. They were mortified to hear this, thinking that souls were being tortured by (Diamond Dude.) This was true, as (Diamond Dude) woke from his stasis, and attempted to amalgamate the souls into some kind of energy that would be able to get him out of his prison. The -fil siblings quickly made a new dimension for mortal souls to go after death, with every soul being treated equally, and allowing each soul to converse with each other about conflicts they may have had in life, just as the -fil siblings did. After creating the dimension, the siblings returned the favor the Immortals did them by allowing them to rule over the subject they were assigned. The immortals watching over the battle barged in through the door, and announced how the Fusens and orblorngs were at a stalemate. Only the finest warriors of both sides were left, roughly thirty-thousand each. Although the Immortals wanted to see who would win, they also understood what had to be done. Tenefil and Lumefil grew, and appeared in the clouds over the battlefield. They announced what they had on their minds, and moved all warriors to the places of their births. Not only this, but they removed their wills from each member of each species. They all had free will, and were able to appreciate what was left of their homes. Childhood friends reunited, stories were shared, and homes were rebuilt. Although they had battled themselves to near oblivion, both species were able to rebuild and repopulate their planet. Lumefil and Tenefil decided to collaborate once more, telling each other what they looked like, and perfecting their creation with agreements between the two. The result was the Kenat species, now starting with nothing but their own imagination, minds, and free will. Fauna was made to fill all planets with life, and order was made to bring rules to a once inconstant universe. Barbaric Stage The Barbaric stage marks the time in which space exploration was not available. The end, of course, being the discovery and rapid progress of space exploration by the Kenats. Summary By the ending of the Creation Stage, Kenats were still nothing more than a unified hunter-gathering tribe of nomads about a hundred-strong who were looking for a place to settle down. They did, however, have a language and writing used mainly for trade and information-gathering. There was already a leader, who won that role by combating all other members of the tribe in not only strength, but wits as well. He chose his wife by putting all the women through the combat as well, meaning that their soon-to-be-child was to have quite the prowess. From atop his mobile throne, the first Kenat “king” Ugo saw raised, fertile ground holding a forest. This plateau was far above any troubles that the lower world may have brought, and instead limited any conflict to that of the fauna on the raised ground. The challenge would be getting up to the raised forest without harm. The Kenats had wings, but they were not suitable for flying that much of a distance vertically. Instead, they assigned the heavy lifting Kenats to handle the children, carrying them up to the edge, and making a small encampment while up there. A heavy-lifter by the name of Geoffrey hovered back down to Ugo, telling him of the success. Ugo then lifted his wife, along with many other citizens, instructing the Geoffrey to do so. Geoffrey admitted he could not, a sign of weakness. Ugo, in a fit of uncharacteristic rage, overreacted to the statement by telling Geoffrey to climb up and down the side until he could carry the rest of them. Ugo Made his way up, and asked the other heavy-lifters to stop setting up camp, and help the other members of his tribe onto the plateau. They did so, but not with the efficiency of Ugo. Their camp by the cliffside was set up, and a squad of ten scouts were sent into the forest to map it out. They were also told to record their discoveries of plants, fauna, and other new information they could gather. Nine scouts had died from things ranging to terrain, violent fauna, and poisonous plants. The only one left was the one recording the information, and they came back only to be berated by Ugo for letting his fellow men die. The scout saw this as unfair, but didn’t dare speak back after he was given the punishment of living in the forest by his own. Citizens were shocked by the new behavior of the Ugo, and the healers asked if he was alright. In retaliation to the question, Ugo ordered the curious healer executed by having her thrown off the cliff. The citizens didn’t agree with his new, unjust way of unjust punishment and instead threw him off the cliff. Ugo wasn’t quick enough to reach for his sword, but was able to move his wings enough to land him on the ground with only a broken ankle. Black boils grew on his ankle, and he said his last words as something in the shape of a Fusen burst from his stomach. This was the Immortal of Mischief who had controlled Ugo, making harsh punishments while getting anger out. The Immortal of Mischief was distraught when he had learned of the Sibling’s War ending, and was one of few who absolutely hated the other Immortals, and wished nothing but curses upon them. Because of this, he took the opportunity to get away from the rest of the Immortals, and haunted the newest, and least knowing, of the intelligent species. Lumefil and Tenefil never announced themselves to their newest creation, and only a few Immortals even knew of the creation of the Kenats, so they would be the perfect subject to confuse with all illogical things Immortals can do. Meanwhile, a central portal was made connecting the (Fusen Homeworld) and (Orblorng homeworld). This portal was two-way, wasn’t as big as the previous central portal, and was a symbol of peace rather than a tool for warfare. Treaties were made, and culture boomed. Orblorngs founded their crystalline style of building, while Fusens uncovered their own mix of concrete that could handle even the worst storms their planet had to offer. Ancient Orblorng music sounded as if it was (Classical + New Age… maybe Pink Floyd?) while Fusen music was mostly guttural chanting with percussion. Orblorng art consisted of mostly nature with abstract elements made with bodily fluids on solid-colored crystal, while Fusen art consisted of scenes ranging from agriculture to The Sibling War, to inaccurate depictions of Immortals. Trade was booming between the two species, and agricultural developments were made that helped the Fusens grow food on frozen ground. Orblorngs, now with a high life expectancy, learned that moisture was a must for them, meaning they would hold blocks of ice from (Fusen Homeworld) in their body to keep themselves moist and flexible. Immortals interacted with the Fusens and Orblorngs more, making old wives tales, neighborhood legends, holidays, and overall interesting stories. Of course, Immortals were forced to spread their influence in order to maintain power, so churches were founded on both planets relating to all Immortals who were made at the time. Immortal Power grew, and sometime during the middle of the Barbaric Stage, Immortals had enough power to make their own realms that they could safely work in, and transport both mortals and Immortals alike to and from. On (Kenat Homeworld), the plateau was being conquered, with the small encampment being now a gateway to a sprawling state with farmland, several villages, and trade routes. The nomadic lifestyle was abandoned for permanent residence, and this brought with it agriculture, fauna domestication, and a much greater population of about twenty thousand. History and culture developed, as well as atheism. The Kenats never saw anything unexplainable by their vast collection of information, and thus never needed dependency on any myth. However, this changed once the Immortal of Mischief once again struck a king, this time being King Geoffrey III. Geoffrey grew ill, but passed it on as nothing more than a treatable fever. However, he and his healers grew worried when black boils grew around his neck, leaving his head paralyzed. He grew irritable, much like the former King Ugo had, wishing death upon anyone who dare question him. After outbursts, he would profusely apologise and remind them of his condition. This annoyed the healers, but when journals from an archive were uncovered describing the final days and corpse of the late King Ugo, the healers grew much more worried. Geoffrey was told of his inaccurate fate of chest decimation, and scared out of his mind. He spent his last days in the care of the healers, and told Queen Natalia to rule for him. Soon after Geoffrey’s death, morale decreased and people were distracted enough to not notice the feverish symptoms they were getting. Black boils started growing all around, and people were sent to hospitals immediately. Even the healers were getting sick when all safety precautions were taken. Something unknown had struck the Kenat population, all the while the Immortal of Mischief was laughing at the misfortune of the mortals he inflicted. When the time was right, he ordered all boils to burst which caused even more sickness. People who attempted to flee the plateau were met with vicious animals ready to kill any unsuspecting citizens. The Queen was in her own shelter, giving orders through a chain of entrusted messengers sending letters and written documents miles away. ((FINISH LATER)) Pre-Modern Stage The Pre-Modern Stage is a time between the discovery of space exploration and the creation of Humans. Modern Stage The Modern Stage represents the time between the creation of the Human species, to the discovery of the 5th galaxy. Universal War Stage Main article: Universal War The Universal War stage contains all the details of the Universal War, and as such covers the time between the discovery of the 5th galaxy to the end of the Universal War. ??? There's probably some stage between the universal war and finale stage but i havent got that far yet lol. Finale Stage Notes about Finale Stage: Greet, Immortal of Omens/Prophecies, is sent to an alternate universe where it’s the exact same except for the tiniest differences. At the end, the Immortals have a party celebrating the end of the universe. They invite all remaining mortals, making the biggest party ever and the only time Immortals have interacted with mortals on the same energy level. Creation Stage Dreamer's Canvas Era Barbaric Stage Pre-Modern Stage Modern Stage Finale Stage